


A Final Complaint

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings, Serial: s076 The Ark in Space, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogin's thoughts at the end of Part Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 337

Rogin stared at the Doctor, about sacrifice himself for them.

He didn't have time to explain that he had nothing left to live for, that it didn't matter if he made it to Earth; without Lycett, there was simply no point in going on. They'd both been pair-bonded to compatible young women for population recovery purposes, but they'd loved each other since technical school.

Rogin couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life ranting at the world, without Lycett there to nod along.

He knocked the Doctor out and dragged him to safety, muttering under his breath all the while.


End file.
